Avengers Legecy
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Not good at summarys so not even going to try read and see what happens
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own These Charters

James Rogers/ son of Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow

Torunn/ daughter of Thor and Jane Foster aka Thunderstrike

Azeal/ son of T'Challa aka Black Panther and Storm

May, Maria and Ben Parker/ children of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel

Basic off of Justice League #26

At Avengers Tower. Were Captain America, Black Widow, Spiderman, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Black Panther. And finally Thor and Jane Foster aka Thunderstrike. Along the mysterious children who say their from the future and are their children. Who just appeared less than a hour ago.

"Okay kids just hang tight. I'm going to scan you to see if you are our kids. Said Iron Man typing on the computer. "We're from 22 year away from being born." Said Torunn. "So why are you here?" Asked T'Challa. "To find all of you." Answered Azeal.

"We came to the place We'll be sure you'll be the past." Said James. "Why?" Asked Natasha. James look a little annoyed. "Your our parents isn't that enough of a reason."

"I can't get my head around this." Said Carol shaking her head. Spiderling step forward. "Mom please don't be upset I always hated it when you get upset." Carol gasp in shocked. "Did you call me mom... Are you saying all three of you are my kids that insane?" Asked Carol astonish. Then one of the twins the girl name War Bird seem to lose herself tears flowing down her cheeks. May try hold her sister back saying. "Maria come on this isn't the right time, okay?" But Maria push past her sister. "I'm sorry it's just.. we haven't seen our mom and dad in so long." And the next that was happening was the girl was hugging Carol. "Please mommys..." she seem to be begging. Carol and Peter look at each other not knowing what to do. Hesitantly Carol began to patting Maria back in order to calm the girl down. Steve decide to speak. "I'm sure we can figure this all out. If your all in some sort of trouble we can you."

Spiderling went over the Peter. "Dad? daddy, please I know this must be weird. But we are you kids." Peter blink several times for he was still catching up then he said. "Dad wait I'm going be your guys dad with Carol?" Spiderling nodded. "Yes you get married together and are completely in love with each other. Oh and my name May. My hero name is Spiderling." The adults blink and look at each mainly Carol and Peter gazing at each as if seeing the others in a different light. "Your name is May?" Asked Peter. May smiled. "Yeah short for Mayday oh and this is Maria and Ben they go by War Bird and SpiderMarvel."

"Please don't reject us please!" Cried Maria as suddenly she was surrounded in a golden energy that the adults recognized for it was like Carol powers. The other twin Ben quickly went over to his sister. "Maria hang on don't let it out." He took her hand despite the energy. "Just hold my hand okay let it go." The golden power began to vanish. "Is she alright." Peter Asked to May. "I got your Spider Powers. Maria and Ben got the Photon powers. When they get upset watch out." Understanding almost at once Carol motherly or her future motherly instinct seem to kick in. She knelt in front of Maria. "Poor thing, it ok Maria." Said Carol whipping away the tears off Maria's face. "I know how powerful the power is, how it feel. But It's going be alright we promise." "Really?" Asked Maria hopefully. "Yeah." Said Carol smiling. "Even though this is still hard to believe. We aren't going reject you. Your are children. We just need get used to the idea. Okay?" Said Carol. Maria with a happy smile throws her arms around the future mom. Who this time return the hug this time. Carol look at Ben who was just standing watching with a smile. Carol open her arms and as if waiting to do so Ben join the hugging.

IF YOU WANT MORE THERE MAY BE MORE COMING


	2. Chapter 2 sort of

SPIDER-MAN AND CAPTAIN MARVEL ARE DATING

Time skip

At Peter and Carol apartment

May and Peter entered from the window. "Okay I admit, your really good at swinging." Confess Peter as he began to remove their suits. "Better than you?" Asked May with hopefully smile on her face. "Better than me maybe a bit." Said Peter with a smile. "Yes." Said May. "Been trying get me to confess that haven't you?" Asked Peter with a smile. May nodded. Then came a soft shh from Carol who just entered from the hallway. "The twins are asleep so keep the noise down." She said in a low voice. "Sorry mom it's okay if call you guys mom and dad?" Asked May as she hug Carol who awkwardly returned the hug. "Sure I don't mind." Said Carol. "Me neither." Said Peter. "Your probably tired to you should also get some shut eyes?" Said Carol. "Yah your probably right I am tired I just want to say... I love you guys I'm so happy to be with you." Carol and Peter smiled. "And we can't wait to get to know you as well." Said Peter.

May smile then yawned and went into the bedroom. Peter had sat down on the couch. Carol join him and then Peter ask the question they been thinking. "Carol you think this is really our future. The two of us being together I mean I wouldn't want to force you to be with just bec-.." Carol place her finger on his lip, silencing him. "What ever happens in the future. If we are destined to be with each other or not. The kids watching us from the other room are our children and we must be the parents they need. Although..." Carol smiled as she push Peter down onto his back and crawled on top of him. Looking down at the Spider before leaning in close until their faces were inches away and saying. "There no one I would rather marry and have kids with than you Peter Parker." Peter blink then he said also smiling. "Even though I'm not in your league." Carol understood what he meant for they had joke about it before. "In a fight your not, in love your my only equal." With that she lean the rest of the way and began kissing her possibly future husband which he returns.

In the other room May and the twins watch with smiles on their faces to. Then May whispered to her siblings. "Let them have a room." The Twins giggle softly and nodded. They went back to their beds to sleep peacefully. Full of hope that thing will be how they are meant to be.

IT WAS EASIER DOING JUSTICE LEAGUE LEGECY BECAUSE THEY ALREADY HAD EXISTING CHARACTERS MAY CONTINUE THIS I DON'T KNOW, THOUGH I HOPE I CAN

MAY DO A MASH UP OF DC AND MARVEL I YOU HAVE IDEAS I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THEM


End file.
